


The Dusty Apartment Near the 5-C

by Agua



Category: L'appart du 5e (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 12:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19853392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agua/pseuds/Agua
Summary: That day was a very unlucky one; the first session of cégep of the year was almost starting but neither of them had a roof above their heads. Well, except for Théo, of course, but Théo was quite unusual, and he needed no room to live in. It's a strange thing to say, I agree - but it will all make sense soon.





	The Dusty Apartment Near the 5-C

It was an overstatement to say that things were going fine. They were in fact going very not fine, and everyone was panicking in the hallways in search of an apartment. It wasn't by choice but by luck that the 5-A was open, and neither of them would have considered it their first option, for very different reasons each. Théo -- well, Théo was a little bit dead, and understandably he did not take that notion well at all, and would have rather liked to be able to storm off like he always did when he was mad. But today was not like any other days: today he was a ghost, and he was trapped inside, and the knowledge that he would have to spend eternity with this Gonzague the ghost man that kept yammering on about quests and eternal life was very unpleasant to him. And so he had to resort to staring sadly outside the door, hoping that someone would enter and take his mind off things.

There were people outside, people that were bringing their luggage inside, and he wanted to greet them but he had no words to explain himself to them. He was in their home, after all -- well, perhaps they were in his, but regardless of that, Théo just wanted to be hospitable and saw no problem whatsoever in sharing his home with them. They seemed nice enough, and perhaps even friendly. Especially the young man with the long hair and the strong arms that was humming a song as he cooked. Théo liked him -- he seemed like a fun guy to hang around with. And as soon as he heard his name be yelled across the room, he had already decided he would make friends with Greg and greet him with his biggest smile.

Then he had turned to see the one who had spoken Greg's name so loudly, and caught sight of the prettiest face he had ever seen. She was wearing a stern expression behind her mane of black hair, and she was dressed for cégep already. She seemed wonderfully leader-esque, and Théo immediately felt his heart catch on fire. He could not help but stare at her, even when she turned around and went back to reading the scientific book she held in her hand, and by pure luck he saw the neat handwriting on a page corner that revealed the angel's name was Justine. She reminded him of his sweet Florida, and so his heart grew fond of the young woman and locked itself tightly around hers.

But then he had heard his name be whispered by a soft, tender voice; and he had felt something rush to his ears, and suddenly he was running towards one of the bigger rooms, and smelled something that made his eyes water with a new yet familiar emotion. A honey-haired woman was sitting on her bed, surrounded by the soft aroma of candles burning, and she was whispering his name with affection in her tongue. He felt something reach out within him and immediately he wanted to reach out to her, talk with her, smell her soft perfume. Something greater than him was telling him something strange, something unexpected. And so the realization struck him: he wanted to live, he wanted to go back out there and smell and hear and feel. He wanted to joke with Greg, spend time with Justine, be best friends with Vicky and hear her say his name, and also touch her, hug her, feel her hair on his shoulder, stare into those warm eyes of her and do all sorts of wonderful things with her that he couldn't understand the reason of, but that just felt so right somehow.

He didn't know them, but he wanted to be friends with them, he wanted them to be his family. And so he screwed-up his first day as a ghost and shrugged off Gonzague's hand that had placed itself on his shoulder as a silent warning, and he had done the inevitable. When Vicky called out to him with the help of the ritual she had been making, he broke the laws of ghosts and also probably those of physics, and made himself visible to her. Gonzague yelled at him; how could he be so foolish, how could he be so unaware of the dangers he had just exposed himself to? But with just a look at Vicky's gleaming eyes, and at her beautiful smile, Théo knew he had done the right thing -- the best choice he would ever do.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something to introduce English-speaking people to the fandom. Hope you like it <3


End file.
